


One Man in Particular

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, trans!hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Viggo have been having sex for some time now. Hiccup asks Viggo an important question.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	One Man in Particular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



Hiccup kissed Viggo vigorously, pressing himself against him, hands grasping at the back of his neck. Viggo hummed into the kiss. They were in Hiccup's hut on Dragon’s Edge. No one knew that Viggo was there, and if he was gone by the morning, then no one would have ever known. Well, Toothless knew. He was watching the two of them make out with a look of skepticism, but Viggo wouldn’t hurt Hiccup. That wasn’t what he’d come here to do.

“Viggo, please,” Hiccup panted, pulling out of the kiss.

Viggo smirked. “You know I like to take my time about this, Hiccup.” He pressed him backwards so that he was sitting on his desk, Viggo perched between his legs. The position drove Hiccup crazy, and so he was kissing him again, running hands through Viggo’s short-cropped hair. Who knew his hair would be so soft? Upon meeting him for the first time, Hiccup had never figured that he would be with him like this. He was an enemy. Certainly their meetings would all just be dangerous, aggressive talk and battles. But that’s exactly what they hadn’t been. Well, they would put on a show for others, to keep up the concept that they were in fact enemies. This had happened because they’d met privately one time, and had discovered that despite being on opposite sides of a war, they quite liked each other. Viggo was a charismatic, intelligent man, and Hiccup liked that, liked meeting someone of equal intelligence to him. And Hiccup was young, and probably foolish for doing all this, but he felt so drawn to him. He just couldn’t help it. 

Viggo ran his hands over Hiccup’s leather-clad thighs, and Hiccup shivered at the touch. He liked how big Viggo’s hands were. And originally he’d thought he’d be frightened of them. Those hands could wield a sword, and they could hurt, but they could also comfort and soothe and please. It was so confusing. But Hiccup didn’t want to think about all that right now. He just wanted to kiss Viggo and be happy with it. 

Viggo clutched Hiccup to him, picked him up off the desk. He set him down on the fur rug in front of the fire, settled himself on top of him.

“Does the dragon have to be here?” Viggo asked, though Toothless already knew about their couplings.

“I wouldn’t want anyone to notice that he was out,” Hiccup said. Viggo was pushing Hiccup’s tunic up. He hardly let anyone see under his tunic, but Viggo was different. He was special. “He makes a lot of noise when I just leave him outside.”

Viggo sighed. “Very well, my dear.” He glanced over at Toothless, who was still watching the two of them. “Just tell him not to watch.”

“Hey, bud?” Hiccup started. “Could you go upstairs?”

Toothless grunted, but made no other sound of dissent, and leaped up onto the loft. Hopefully he would just go to bed. Knowing him though, he would be listening to make sure that Viggo wouldn’t hurt Hiccup. He still didn’t trust him the way Hiccup did, and Hiccup couldn’t blame him for that.

Viggo pushed Hiccup’s tunic up, and Hiccup worked on getting it off the rest of the way. Then his breasts were bare to Viggo. They were small, but still something that Hiccup liked best hidden. He was a man, but he didn’t have the traditional body of one. Hiccup still thought of his body as belonging to a man though, as, he was a man, and he was in it - hence it was a man’s body, no matter how untraditional it was. 

“You’re beautiful,” Viggo told Hiccup. He cupped one of his breasts in a large hand, brought his mouth down to the other one to lap at a nipple. Hiccup arched into him, grabbed at his shoulders. Viggo had rather soft hands, meaning he didn’t fight as much as other Dragon Hunters, or do as much work as Hiccup himself did. He wondered what that was like, being a chief but leaving physical work to others. Stoick had always partaken in physical work with his people, and had raised Hiccup as doing the same. 

Hiccup grabbed at Viggo’s tunic, signalling that he wanted it off. The man grunted a little, raised himself up off of Hiccup, and withdrew the article of clothing. Then he was left with just his muscle and his hair and his skin, and Hiccup liked all of that. Not once in his life had he ever thought he’d be so attracted to an enemy, but here he was. 

Viggo undid the drawstring on Hiccup’s pants, then yanked them down and off. Undressing was always the most awkward part of sex, but Viggo always did it in a way that seemed so sensuous. Right now though, he was being efficient, while sometimes he was slow and maddening. 

Hiccup didn’t have a penis like other men, and sometimes he was envious of that, but Viggo always made him feel special. He made him thoroughly enjoy the way his body was, showed him pleasure like none other. He lowered himself back down on top of Hiccup, paying great attention to his breasts. Hiccup moaned, bucking into him. He could feel wetness gathering in his nether regions. 

Viggo stuck one hand down between Hiccup’s legs, felt at his clit, sparking pleasure through him. “Ooh, you’re very wet, my dear,” he purred. He sucked lightly on his nipple, rolled his tongue around it. Hiccup’s eyes rolled back, and he let them slide shut.

“Viggo, please,” he said breathlessly. 

A zing of pleasure went through Hiccup when he heard the other man undo his belt. He opened his eyes again to reach for Viggo’s cock, to guide it into himself. 

“No, no. Not yet.” Viggo pressed one arm down beside Hiccup, lifted his mouth to his throat. He kissed lightly, not wanting to leave any marks that clothes wouldn’t hide. Hiccup grasped at Viggo’s erection, whined. Viggo had control of it through, with his hand just underneath Hiccup’s. He rubbed his cock over Hiccup’s clit and folds, and Hiccup thought he would die over how sensual that was. He moaned, wiggled his hips, enjoying just how good that felt. Viggo was so close, but not close enough. He tried again to guide him into him, but Viggo kept control, rubbing slowly over his clit with the head of his cock. 

“ _ Ughn _ …” Hiccup complained. He wanted Viggo  _ in  _ him!

“You’re too impatient, darling,” Viggo said. “Believe me, plans are better when you wait for them to come to fruition.”

“And what is your plan?” Hiccup questioned, gasping.

“I want you shuddering underneath me before I even enter you.” Viggo licked along the column of his throat, and Hiccup nearly did shudder. Hiccup let go of Viggo’s cock, decided to let him do what he wanted. He was rubbing the head insistently along his folds and his clit, and oh, that felt so good! It was intimate, feeling him here. According to Viggo, the head of the cock was one of the most sensitive parts, so this probably felt good for him too. 

Hiccup thought of faking an orgasm, just to get Viggo to get in him sooner, but the man would probably know if he did that. Hiccup wasn’t a very good actor, and Viggo was perceptive. The idea wouldn’t work. He would have to orgasm for real before Viggo entered him. The thought of Viggo entering him while he was recovering from orgasm had him growing even wetter. Viggo hummed in satisfaction at that, kept rubbing along his clit with his cock.

“ _ Viggo _ .” 

Viggo chuckled, nipped lightly at his collarbone. “I always love hearing you say my name like that.”

So, Hiccup did it again, added a breathless “please” to it.

Hiccup felt Viggo smirk against his neck. Then he was pulling his head up to watch Hiccup’s face.

“Yes? Please what?”

“F-fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“Only after you come. I assure you it will be excellent.” Viggo groaned, rubbing his cock against his clit and vulva just a little bit faster. So he  _ was  _ feeling good from this. 

Hiccup groaned as well. He ran his hands over Viggo’s chest, played with his nipples, and Viggo let out a quiet curse. He wasn’t very loud during sex, but the sounds he did make were enjoyable. Each one was like a small victory. 

Hiccup felt like his very blood was coursing faster and hotter. Pleasure pooled in his core, and he bucked desperately against Viggo, wanting orgasm. Then it came upon him like a wave and he gave a shout, digging his nails into Viggo’s shoulders, making him grunt in pain. His juices gushed out around Viggo’s cock, leaving the both of them wet, and Viggo cursed again. 

Then it was done, and Hiccup was left gasping for breath, his muscles contracting.

“Would you like me now, dear?” Viggo inquired. 

“Yes,” Hiccup panted. “Yes please.” He grabbed hold of Viggo’s cock once more, guided it towards his entrance. They pushed it inside of him together, and Hiccup gave a cry. He was soft and pliant after his orgasm, and so it was easy for Viggo to slide inside of him, even with his incredible size. Once he was sheathed completely, the two just stayed there, gasping for breath, trying to get adjusted. 

Hiccup squeezed around Viggo, feeling his size, and Viggo hissed out a breath.

“You feel wonderful, darling,” he growled. He pressed a heated kiss to his lips, began moving his hips. The movement was slow, gentle, and the friction had Hiccup curling his toes. When he moved back in he glided across his good spot, and Hiccup gave a cry. He nearly tore out some of Viggo’s hair at the sensation. 

“Yes,” Hiccup panted. “Yes, this is what I wanted.”

Viggo laughed lightly. “Then it’s a good thing you’re getting it.” He rubbed his nose against his. “You’re greedy. Delayed gratification makes it better, don’t you think?”

Hiccup decided that yes, it did. He nodded, panting. A little, high-pitched moan left his lips on nearly every breath. There was no denying that Viggo was very good at this. Well, then again, he’d had years of experience and practice. He knew how to please another person, and himself. 

Viggo’s thrusts quickened until there was the sound of skin slapping skin and Hiccup could feel his balls bouncing against his ass. He moaned loudly, happily, toes again curling. He wrapped his legs around Viggo, hoping he wouldn’t mind the pressure of his prosthetic pressing into his calf. Viggo said nothing about it, so he was probably fine with it. 

Sweat prickled on Hiccup’s skin from exertion and the heat of the nearby fire. Hiccup liked making love in front of a fire though. To him, it was sensual and romantic. Viggo must have felt the same way if he’d brought him over here. Another thing they had in common. 

Hiccup came again, his walls hugging Viggo’s cock as if his body couldn’t get enough of him. Viggo grunted, then pulled out of him, and Hiccup knew what was coming next. The both of them groaned as Viggo released onto his belly. They’d discussed this previously. There was the chance of Hiccup getting pregnant, and they didn’t want that to happen.

For a moment, Viggo just hovered over him, trying to catch his breath, but then he was leaning down and kissing him, hard, passionately. Hiccup kissed back with the same amount of fervor.

  
  


Later, cleaned up and laying together in Hiccup’s bed, Hiccup thought of a question.

“Do you see me as a man?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo lightly traced his hand over Hiccup’s abdomen, and the touch made the hair along his spine rise. They were nestled together, Viggo against Hiccup’s back, arms wrapped around him.

“Yes,” Viggo said. “I knew you were a man first thing I saw you. Your body is beautiful, but it does not matter in the grand scheme of things.”

Hiccup smiled. He’d always worried that Viggo thought he was having sex with a woman, that he only had appeal to him with this body, and that with a traditional man’s body, he’d lose it.

“So you like men,” Hiccup said.

“Yes.” Viggo leaned his head down, kissed along Hiccup’s ear, and Hiccup smiled wider. “And I like one man in particular.”

“Tell me more about him.”

“He’s the smartest man I’ve ever met,” Viggo said, pausing between his words to kiss his ear. His voice was a soft rumble. “He’s brave and kind of reckless.”

“I like a man too,” Hiccup said. He’d almost used the word “love”, but he didn’t know if the two of them were ready for that, if they ever would be ready for that. “He’s also the smartest man I’ve ever met. And he’s handsome. So, so handsome.”

He rolled around to face Viggo, and there was a soft smile on his face. 

“What will these two men do when they meet each other?” Viggo asked. His hands played fingers along Hiccup’s spine. 

“Kiss,” Hiccup said very quietly. And then their lips touched. 


End file.
